1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a bending type optical module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As various multimedia services have emerged recently, the necessity for exchanging a large amount of data via networks has increased. In particular, since the introduction of the high definition (HD) and ultra-high definition (UHD) television services, conventional copper wire-based data transmission has reached its transmission capacity limit, and optical fiber-based signal transmission has become main stream in real life. Optical fibers, which are not subject to electromagnetic interference and enable broadband transmission, are being widely used in large-capacity transmission of digital media data including, for example, HD and UHD digital video broadcasting and streaming services.
An optical module may operate as a data receiving device that converts optical signals received via optical fibers into electrical signals, or operate as a data transmitting device that converts electrical signals into optical signals and transmits the optical signals via optical fibers. A slight misalignment among the components in optical modules can lead to a loss of optical signals during transmitting or receiving operations. Accordingly, there is a need for an optical module that is constructed and manufactured to ensure proper alignment among the components.